Meiyerditch Laboratories
The Meiyerditch Laboratories are a set of winded tunnels beneath the Sanguinesti Region where the vampyres practised haemalchemy until they were suddenly shut down by Lord Drakan, and all humans working there - with the exception of Mauritys Guile - killed. Various gruesome experiments were conducted there on humans and bloodveld. The ruined temple of the blood altar is also located in the tunnels, and they are connected to the tomb of Ivandis Seergaze. The southern tunnel entrance is in north-eastern Meiyerditch in the third building from the top along the eastern wall. The northern tunnel entrance is in Canifis, through the trapdoor south of the pub. The entrance is near the former Myreque Hideout, south through the basement wall and immediately east through the cave entrance to Ivandis' tomb. Go through the south cave entrance into the tunnels. It requires Agility level 65 to pass through the jutting wall shortcut. :Attempting the north cave entrance before completing the Meiyerditch Dungeon portion of the quest gives the message: You're not sure where this leads to and have an ominous feeling it leads nowhere good. You decide not to go through. Click here to see a larger map of the dungeon. :Fairy ring is also under the Canifis tavern west of the northern tunnel entrance. :Kharyrll Teleport is an Ancient Magicks spell which will teleport the player to Canifis. The Blood altar is located in the northern part of the dungeon. In the southern part, near the Mutated Bloodvelds, are 3 log respawns, a tinderbox, and several slimy eel fishing spots, providing a food supply depending on carried fishing baits. In the north of the room with mutated bloodvelds, a fishing rod can be obtained from behind the research table. This can only be done if a player doesn't already have one. A Dwarf multicannon can be used in this dungeon. Transportation * Drakan's medallion can teleport players to the laboratory. * The northern tunnel entrance is in Canifis, through the trapdoor south of the pub. (Requires quest to be done.) * The southern tunnel entrance is in north-eastern Meiyerditch in the third building from the top along the eastern wall. * Fairy ring code transports a player to the north-west corner of the dungeon. * Another quick way to get to this dungeon is to go into the abyss, then through the blood altar and exit it to appear in the cave. However, traveling through the abyss will drain a player's prayer. * After the release of the Runecrafting guild, a player can get a Blood Teleport Tablet from The Great Orb Project, which costs 45 tokens. * Players can use Wicked hood (with talisman or tiara) to teleport outside of the blood altar. This can be done twice per day. * A Mask of Broken Fingers or its upgraded version can teleport players to this dungeon twice per day. Finding food To the west of the mutated bloodveld cavern are two logs spawns which can be used for fires. Players are able to access a bait fishing spot in the cavern to the east of the mutated bloodvelds, where you can catch raw cave eels which heal up to 960 life points after being cooked. However no fishing bait is provided, so players may need to bring their own (it is also dropped by the nearby skeletal hand and zombie hands). The bloodvelds drop meat pizza occasionally. Monsters * Mutated Bloodvelds * Skeletal Hands * Zombie hands * Bloodvelds Only the mutated bloodveld are aggressive, but a skeletal hand may appear from underground at any time in the dungeon. These monsters, with the exception of the basic bloodveld, are all stronger versions of different Slayer monsters (The Mutated Bloodveld is a stronger version of the Bloodveld, and the Skeletal Hands and Zombie hands are stronger versions of the crawling hand). They require the same slayer level to kill as their weaker versions. If you are given their weaker version for a Slayer task, these monsters can be killed instead for more slayer experience, or if you just want a challenge. Trivia * For unknown reasons the dungeon is labelled as Outer Planes on the Task List. nl:Meiyerditch Dungeon fi:Meiyerditch Dungeon Category:Locations featured on the log-in screen